Grow A Pair
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: Winry is struggling to pick out an outfit, and with nobody else around the house she has to ask Edward for his opinion. Or does she...? Oneshot. EdWin. (Wrote this to take a break from my other story, Crimson Soaking Through. I will continue that one, just I needed to write something that wasn't so serious. :P)


**This was supposed to be a short little scene with one super duper cute moment.**

**It turned into a one shot.**

**Alrighty.**

**SO.**

**This takes place before they got together, which you will figure out, and I'd say that I envisioned them to be about 15?**

**It doesn't have an official timeline. Picture them whichever age you want, I guess. :P **

* * *

"Edward!"

The alchemist flinched at the yelling, coming from a very annoyed sounding Winry just upstairs.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he began to inch towards the door of the Rockbell house to escape before said teenage girl came to find him.

"Edward Elric! I know you're down there!"

He was just about to open the front door and make his getaway when Winry screamed in frustration and was now stomping down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Wide, golden eyes met blazing blue ones.

"Out?"

"I don't think so."

Winry marched over to the teenage boy and began to drag him behind her, all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Upon entering the girls bedroom, Edward was met with the sight of clothes thrown everywhere.

"What's all this about, Win?"

"I need your help."

Putting two and two together, Edward was quick to say,

"Look, I don't think I'm one to help you with... a wardrobe crisis."

"Oh, I know that. But I don't have much choice right now. Okay?"

Edward weakly nodded as he sat down on Winry's bed.

"So...What's this for anyways?"

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"That I have a date."

Edward averted his eyes from Winry's, trying his best not to show any emotion.

"With who?"

"You don't know him."

_Cause that makes this whole situation that much better, _thought Edward.

"What's his name?"

"Dan."

There was a brief awkward silence.

"He sounds like an asshole."

Winry laughed.

"Really Edward? Are you that jealous?"

Ed could feel his cheeks heating up.

"I'm not jealous! I just... I just don't know if you should..."

Edward trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence left unsaid.

"Whatever. Back to what I dragged you up here for."

Winry began to dig through the discarded clothes, picking out random bits and pieces here and there.

Edward flopped face down onto her bed, allowing her to change with some privacy.

"Okay, you're good. How's this?"

Edward lifted his face out of the blankets and looked at his best friend.

She was wearing her black skirt, paired with a purple tank top that was not only tight but also extremely low cut - at least, in Edward's paranoid eyes. If it was for anything else he probably wouldn't have noticed that. Not to mention, her black skirt seemed alarmingly shorter than usual.

_Damn, she looks good,_ he thought.

And that was exactly the problem with the outfit.

She looked_ too_ good.

"Um... I think...No."

"Why not? I thought it was actually pretty cute..." Winry worried, looking in her mirror.

"It's not that... It's... Well, for one thing, could your skirt be any shorter? You're practically inviting the guy to jump you. A little modesty never hurt anybody..."

Realizing how stupid he sounded halfway through, Ed trailed off lamely, averting his eyes from Winry.

Winry smiled slightly at Edward's comment. _He's so adorable when he's uncomfortable,_ she thought.

Picking out other clothing items to try on, Winry began to change her outfit yet again while Edward had his face buried in her mess of blankets and discarded clothes.

After putting on a pair of fitted black pants and a red blouse, Winry turned to her critic.

"Well? How's this for 'modesty'?" Winry said, a smirk in her voice.

Edward studied her for a moment, before deciding.

"You look like Hawkeye or something. I dunno. It just seems like the type of outfit she would wear."

"So you're saying that I look like a 30 year old woman. Great."

Winry sighed, flopping down on the bed beside Edward.

"I didn't say that, you just look...well...yeah, okay, you look old."

Edward smirked at the blonde girl.

"I have nothing to wear. Absolutely nothing. And Dan is supposed to be here in... about 20 minutes."

Edward was staring aimlessly at the mess of clothes filling up Winry's room, when his eyes landed on something.

"What about that?" Edward asked, pointing to it.

Winry followed where Edward was pointing, to find a midnight blue dress carelessly draped over the back of her chair.

Winry stood up and walked over to the chair, examining the article of clothing Edward had pointed out.

"This?" She asked, making sure that it was indeed what he had been pointing to.

Edward nodded.

"Alright..."

Winry got changed once again, and when she was finished she looked into the mirror.

The dress had laced sleeves that came down to about the middle of her forearm. It was fitted up top, but was more free flowing in the bottom and fell to just above her knee.

"What do you think?"

She asked, finally turning to the boy currently lying on her bed.

Edward sat up, taking in her appearance.

Almost begrudgingly, he said,

"It looks good."

Edward couldn't find anything about it that was wrong. The colour was perfect, it made her eyes stand out, just as he had thought.

Winry questioningly stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Normally you have something - anything, negative to comment on."

"Yeah, well, I can tell you that it looks good. That's all. Can I go now?"

Winry nodded.

Just as Edward was at the door, Winry grabbed his wrist.

He turned his head, confused.

"What is it?"

"Thanks. For your help."

Edward's cheeks began to colour slightly.

"No problem..." He mumbled, as he turned to try and hide his burning cheeks.

As he was walking down the stairs, Winry called after him.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"There is no Dan."

Winry said as she came out of her bedroom, her hair falling loosely about her shoulders and still wearing the dress. She stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing, staring down at the alchemist with a sickly sweet smile.

Edward gaped at her.

"Then what the hell was all that about?"

"I just wanted to know what you would want me to wear, you know, in case you ever grow a pair and ask me out."

With that, Winry turned around and shut herself inside of her bedroom.

Edward was left, wide eyed, on the staircase.

He had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

**Yay for having no plot whatsoeveeerr. Well, it sorta does. But Okayyyy.**

**It turned out way longer than I had originally intended.**

**But I still think its cute and shtuff. :3**

**Review? **

**I like feedback.**

**Feedback is good.**

**Especially the constructive kind. c:**

**-HazelEyes8D**


End file.
